Titans Assemble
by TitanWolf
Summary: Here is your chance to be either a Teen Titan or a villain. no more APPS please.
1. Chapter 1

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**The Teen Titans are recruiting a new team to pick up the slack. You've been hand selected for this task. Bludhaven, a city sinking into the grips of evil everyday, this is your city, you will protect it, or destroy it. The choice is yours.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Civilian clothes:**

**Alliance(hero or villain):**

**Codename:**

**Costume:**

**Powers(you can have several, but they must all be connected together somehow):**

**Personality:**

**History(the more detailed the better):**

**Quirks:**

**Other(anything else I need to know)**

**Also, if other people have already reviewed, read them so you don't get your powers, costumes or codenames mixed up. Thanks.**


	2. The Team

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN ONLY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

_to those who reviewed, if your not in the story yet you'll be appearing later, also i need villains, so think up arch enemies and make them REALLY bad, for Vanalisa, i expect a demon_

Rain fell in sheets as thunder rumbled and lightning streaked across the sky, a lone figure stood on the edge of a skyscraper. Looking down he watched as several heavily armed thugs were loading large crates in the back of a truck, but his attention wasn't on them. His gaze stayed steadily on a tall figure dressed in black, his face was covered by a mask that reflected whatever he was looking at.

"Mirror," he mumbled, his name was Palladian, he was tall, with short brown hair and a scraggly goatee, his costume was a full bodysuit, blue, with a white stripe down his chest, and black boots. "This ends tonight."

Leaping from the building he straightened himself out to increase speed, faster and faster he came down until everything was a blur to him. Flipping at the last second he landed without a sound. Standing up he raised his hands, palms out, and fired a blast of energy from both, the first hit one of the thugs, who was in the process of turning around, and sending him flying back.

The second missed Mirror by inches, he had felt the energy from Palladian flowing though his suit, and dodged at the last second, causing the blast to impact with the building.

"Get him!" Mirror said, before firing a burst of energy from his own hand.

Palladian rolled, dodging the blast before leaping and hitting the closest thug in the face with his knee. Quickly firing another two bursts he took out two more thugs. As the others, armed with crowbars and several had guns, surrounded him and moved in together he charged his hands up until he felt them go numb, and slammed them into the ground, causing a huge shockwave.

Standing up he looked around at the scattered bodies of the injured thugs, Mirror was gone. Cursing under his breath he turned to walk away when he stopped in his tracks. Someone else was here, two someone's to be exact. A flash of light blinded him for a second, and one of the persons was gone, the other was still here.

"You have no business here Grayson," he said, turning to face the Titan dressed in red and green. "Bludhaven is my city, go back to your tower and your team."

As he turned to go Robin spoke.

"I need you to lead a team," Robin said, skipping straight to the point, he knew Palladian wouldn't wait around through a lecture. "You're the best, we need you."

Turning back he scowled at the Boy Wonder.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, I quit remember?" he said. "I work alone."

"Mary's death wasn't your fault Russ," Robin said. "You have to accept there was nothing you could do to-"

"She died because of your obsession with Slade!" Palladian roared, pointing his finger at Robin as if to accuse him. "You sent her into an ambush even when Cyborg told you it was a trap! My wife is dead because of your so called heroics. I couldn't save her even with all the power I have she still died."

"She died a hero, she died protecting people," Robin said, taking a few steps towards Palladian, before finally placing his hand on his shoulder. "You know she wouldn't want you to be fighting this war alone, the team needs you to lead them, to make sure they don't end up like Mary did."

Palladian looked away, as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Alright damn you, I'll do it," he said, stepping back, before falling to his knees and finally letting the tears fall. Robin watched him for several seconds, before kneeling and embracing his former teammate.

Watching the security monitor he saw that the team was different to say the least. The first was a girl with curly brown hair, dressed in a leather jacket, pink tube top, black short shorts, and black sandals, she twirled a black beanie on her finger. Beside her was a tall boy with long black hair, and dressed entirely in black as well, he seemed to be praying.

"Fire warmth and protect me, may my wings never tire, may no arrows pierce my scales," he mumbled.

Next to him was a…. little girl? She was dressed in a tshirt reading "life is less painless for the brainless", blue jeans and sneakers, her long blond pigtails reached all the way down to the seat cushions, she was rocking her head back and forth to something on her I Pod.

Finally, the last was a blond girl who dressed as if she was colorblind, a large black rat sat on her shoulder, she talked to it, and it seemed to be listening. He sighed to himself and walked towards the door, time to meet and greet.

The 3 teens and 1 preteen turned to look as the door slid open and a tall teen walked out into the room, he was dressed in a blue vest, black jeans, and black boots. The girl twirling her hat whistled.

"Blimey, this just got a whole lot better," she said, her voice thick with a British accent.

"Listen up, my names Russell Figgins, in the field you will call me by my CN, Palladian," he said, stopping in front of the couch. "Now, names and Codenames, you first."

"I'm Angela Charlotte, you can call me Foxface," she said, causing the boy next to her to turn and look at her.

"Why do you call yourself Fox-" he stopped mid sentence, as Angela smiled a large, and creepy smile. "Never mind….. I'm Leo Lionheart, call me Firestorm."

"Next," Russ said, the small girl smiled and raised her hand.

"My name is Melinda Piper Kensington and I'm 11 years old," she said. "My codename is Jemima, just like my favorite character from Cats I'm allergic to-"

"Next," Russ said, interrupting her.

"I'm Vasalisa Levi, my codename is Ariana," she said, before pointing to her shoulder. "And this is Whiskers he-"

Turning her head she was surprised to see the rat was gone, and just in time to see Melinda, who had turned into a cat, suck Whisker's tail into her mouth. Vasalisa screamed before leaping at the smaller cat girl and began strangling her.

"Spit him out spit him out spit him out!" she screamed, before the combined efforts of the other three teens pulled her off, Whiskers escaped as Melinda gasped for air. As the sopping wet Rat scurried up onto Lisa's shoulder the girl's eyes started glowing green, as did her hand. "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light filled the room, mere seconds before a beam of green energy streaked towards Melinda, who barely leaped free, as the beam caused a part of the floor to explode, and ran around the room on all fours as the enraged magic user fired blast after blast, destroying several pieces of furniture and leaving several holes in the wall.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" she shouted.

Seeing enough, Angela fired a wave of energy at Vasalisa, causing her to fly forward, and crash against the couch.

"That's enough!" Russ ordered, "Everyone go to your quarters and stay there until I summon you!"

After the four left, but not before Angela winked at him, Russ sat down on the couch and sighed heavily.

"This is gonna be a long day," he said, leaning back on the couch. Grabbing the remote he flipped on the TV to see a dark haired man in a business suit holding a press conference.

"Mr. Tenkage, how do you feel about rumors about your company being involved with underhanded deals in the city?" a reporter asked

"Shada Industries, a company I built from the ground with my own two hands to help the impoverished and struggling people of the world, but; most importantly, to give them food and shelter after natural disasters or wars tear their country apart, but, my highest reason for my company is to help the people of Bludhaven," he said, smiling broadly. "So I say to you, how could I be involved in all these dirty deals and such, when I have proven time and time again to be one of the good guys? That's enough questions."

Leaving the podium he entered his company, and rode the elevator to the top floor. Sitting down at his desk Bren leaned back in his chair as a champagne glass filled with Coke was set before him.

"Thank you Wesley," he said, taking a drink. "Aahh delicious, there's nothing more I love after a press conference then an ice cold drink."

Owen Wesley, a thin man with short blond hair and glasses and dressed in a dark blue suit(imagine Owen Burnett from Gargoyles) placed the can of Coke on the desk, and nodded slightly.

"Another good show for the press sir," Owen said, causing Tenkage to smile.

"Show? You should know by now Wesley that's who I am," Bren said, taking another sip. "I'm a champion for the people, a hero to the homeless, a god to the Middle East. Now tell me Wesley, who am I going to help today?"

END CHAPTER 2

_if you have any ideas for how you want your character to go review_


	3. training and a few bad guys

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

_heads up, if you submit characters with links to pictures for costumes their not getting in. also, i have a beta, but i'm getting bored with waiting so here is the next chapter flaws and all, nobody is perfect._

His eyes were ringing, sounds close to him sounded miles away. Leaning against his sword to keep from face planting Firestorm shakily climbed to his feet and took in his surroundings. Jemima was still down, but safe, as Ariana kept them both shielded with her magic, he didn't think it would last though. The things pounding on it looked like a cross between rats and lizards, mouths full of serrated teeth, and those watery black eyes, patches of brown hair stuck out in knotted tuffs. The creatures were dressed in what looked like armor they'd stolen from corpses, dented and missing pieces.

The shield started to buckle inward as three of them hammered at it with curved scimitars, dripping red with blood, and the largest looked to be swinging a sledgehammer, with a pointed spike coming out the top. Taking a step forward he lowered the faceplate on his helmet and he raised his sword up onto his shoulder and charged.

With a loud cry of anger he drew their attention, but; they made a fatal mistake. One of the smaller ones hissed angrily and charged towards him and leaped high in the air. Swing his sword at an angle Firestorm cut down through it diagonally, spilling green blood and intestines onto his armor. The momentum of the corpse cause it to land behind him.

"Alright you ugly mothers," he said, beckoning them, mockingly with his hand. "Who else wants some?"

They charged together this time. Smirking under his helmet, Firestorm ducked the swing of the hammer and rammed his sword into the stomach of the second creature, stopping it in mid-swing. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, that meant danger, ducking again he felt the air as the hammer whizzed by, mere inches from him, before it sent the other creature's head flying from it's body. Spinning on his heels Firestorm pulled his sword free from the stiffening corpse, letting it fall to the ground, and sliced the last one completely in half.

The monster only sneered as it raised the hammer over its head, as it prepared to swing the top half of it's body feel backwards with a thud. Sighing in relief he turned to check on the girls. Ariana was shouting something and pointing. Turning to look he was shocked to say the least. Approaching slowly was a minotaur, well over 8 feet tall with wide pointed horns, it was dressed in only a dirty loincloth. But the real horror was what it carried, upside down in it's left hand was Foxface, her collar bone was jutting out of her body, as her head swiveled on a broken neck as the minotaur moved. Palladian was being dragged along the ground, his face was a red mess, both of his eyes were swollen shut and his arms were completely gone at the elbows.

"Oh my god," Firestorm said, taking a step back. "This can't be happening."

With a roar the monster tossed the two Titans away as if they were nothing, and charged full force. It was faster than he expected, before he could react Firestorm was sent flying by a punch from the creature, skidding along the ground his sword landed away from him. Looking up at the sky he felt his body go numb as the massive bull monster stood over him. Raising one hoof it brought it down. Firestorm closed his eyes and prepared for death, but; nothing happened. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see everything was frozen.

"Training failed," a computerized voice said, as everything vanished, and he was left alone in a white room. The door on the far side opened and Palladian entered, followed by the others.

"You failed this training exercise Firestorm," Palladian said, holding out his hand to help him up. "If this had been a real invasion we'd all be dead."

"Thanks for trying to save me," Jemima said, her costume looked like something out of Cats, complete with collar and hair in several places. "I thought you were really brave."

To Firestorm's surprise, the shorter girl hugged him; causing Foxface and Ariana to snicker at him as he blushed.

"Ok that's enough. Ariana your up next," Palladian said, heading back towards the door. The others followed, leaving the magic user behind. "your fighting killer robots from another dimension."

She hmphed at this.

"I wanted to fight zombies," she whined.

"That's Jemima's," he replied, causing the small girl to stop and look at him in shock.

Bren Tenkage was angry, though he didn't show it, his face was calm and his voice was even, the only give away was a small twitch at the corner of his eye. The reason he was angry, was sitting in his chair, had it's dirty feet propped up on his desk, and was drinking his private supply of soda. The offender was a tall, lean man dressed in a black leather vest worn open to show off his six pack, black jeans, and motorcycle boots. His red hair was spiked up and wavy, it looked like fire.

"Tell me mate, what kind of CEO drinks Coke from champagne glasses?" he asked, his voice thick with an Australian accent.

"Why not," he replied, leaving it at that. "Want to tell me why you're here?"

"To be honest, its no fun back home in Dimension X. everything is dead and burned," he replied. "Mainly because I did it. They call me Dark Blazer, and who might you be?"

"The names Bren Tenkage, and your in my chair," he said, as he reached into his pocket. His hand found a remote, and he pressed the button. Dark Blazer was caught unaware as the chair leaned back sharply, and sent him tumbling into a trap door. Bren smiled, Dark Blazer would be getting a refreshing dip in the river. After his chair righted itself, and the trap door closed, he went to sit down, and pressed a button on the intercom. "Wesley, tighten security in the building, and bring me a clean glass, I need a drink."

Dark Blazer surfaced and spat the rancid water from his mouth. Climbing up onto dry ground his body erupted in a black fire that burned hotter than 10,000 suns. When it disappeared, he was completely dry.

"So what if that bloke was a boring git," he said, as he smiled manically and his hand became engulfed in flames. "I've got a whole city to have fun with."

Professor Harrison Ward had a vision, a vision of a world where robots lived alongside humans in a peaceful and technological sound world. He'd spent years in technical schools, learning about computers and circuit boards and he also spent time learning how to weld and operate power tools so he could build his own robot. Finally he achieved his dream, all his hard work had paid off.

Although not like he'd planned. His first and greatest creation was a large android he called IVO, designed to help workers by lifting heavy objects or moving broken down heavy equipment. Unfortunately it currently had him in a choke hold, gasping for breath. He pounded his hands against the automaton's arm and stared into it's cold yellow eyes, trying to find a shred of compassion for it's creator.

He saw nothing.

"Why….. I am….. Your father," he said, as his throat constricted in the steel grasp of his creation. "Why…. Are…. You…. Doing this?"

For a moment it didn't say anything.

"Declaration: I like killing meatbags," it said, before brutally snapping the scrawny neck of Harrison Ward. Throwing the corpse aside like a limp rag doll, the massive metal monster began a new initiative, upgrading itself.

From the pits of hell it dragged itself, from the burning fires, and screaming damned it wished to escape. It came to Bludhaven. Draped in black with long sharp claws and dripping wet fangs, it would feast as it pleased on the weak and the strong alike.

Trigon could not reach it here, the wards prevented him from coming to earth. But; it would have its feast, Bludhaven would be its kingdom, and it would rule like a king. Wrapping the black cloak around its itself, the creature vanished into the shadows.

The hunt was on.

END CHAPTER 3


	4. Vigilante Justice

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 4**

_attention readers! no more Apps will be accepted_

Jemima loved patrolling Bludhaven, not only did it allow her to become familiar with the city, it also allowed her to sing and act out her favorite parts of Cats. Unfortunately she was interrupted as a loud roaring filled the air, causing her to cover her sensitive cat ears, moments before a green fireball streaked across the sky and crashed somewhere in the slums. Pulling her communicator, she painted it black and purple, and added rhinestones to make it really pop.

"Jemima calling Titans," she said, the way Palladian had taught them when calling base. "I just saw something really weird."

"What is it Jemima?" Firestorm asked.

"A fireball crashed into the slums," she replied. "I'm going on ahead to see if I can find it."

"Jemima wait-" but he was cut off as she placed her communicator back in her belt, and started off across the roof tops, leaping and swing with the grace and skill of an Olympic gymnast. Unbeknownst to the young heroine she had been spotted by two figures.

"Should we follow her Lux?" his companion whispered.

"Lead on Atra," he replied. "You're my eyes after all my love."

The trail wasn't hard to follow, the path of melted metal and burned buildings stood out like a sore thumb. Eventually she came to it. Lying in a large smoking crater, was a ball of green energy. Jemima approached it slowly, expecting something to happen, but; nothing did. Finally she slid down into the crater and placed her hand against the ball.

"It feels smooth," she mumbled. "Its pulsing too."

Her ears picked up movement from above her on the roof. Looking up she saw two people, the first was a woman, draped in black, her hood connected to her mask. The other was a guy, his costume was almost like hers, the difference was his was white, his mask was metal, and he carried two swords on his back. In the blink of an eye they were on the ground before Jemima even saw that they moved.

"Wow, how did you guys do that?" she asked. The woman didn't answer, she didn't even turn her head. The other guy looked towards her and smiled.

"Magic," he said. "My name is Lux, and this is Atra."

"I'm Jemima. Do you guys know what this thing is?" she asked. The two moved towards the ball, and Jemima saw that Atra was leading Lux by the arm, he was blind. Lux put his hand against the ball.

"There is something in here," he said. "But I don't know what."

The lot was suddenly light up by several sets of headlights. The three turned to see several well armed thugs dressed in tailored suits and fedoras, armed with shotguns, pistols, and Tommy guns.

"I know what's in that thing," one of them said, he was taller than the rest, and carrying two, massive hand cannons, the most distinguishing feature was his lower jaw, it was metal with sharp spikes for teeth. "Its property of the Kingpin now."

"Kingpin?" Jemima asked. "Who's he, manager of the bowling alley?"

"The Kingpin owns the organized crime in Bludhaven," Lux said, as he drew his swords, black tentacles grew from Atra's arms, and stiffened into blades. "That guy talking is Trapjaw, his right hand man."

"Enough talking!" Trapjaw exclaimed, raising his cannons. "Make Swiss cheese outta them boys!"

Everything went to hell after that.

The goons opened fire, Jemima leaped for the roof, barely dodging bullets. But; Lux took a bullet to the chest, and Atra snapped.

Her scream of rage steadily grew into a roar of fury. Black spikes and tendrils ripped up through the ground, impaling goons or ripping them limb from limb. Jemima watched this in horror as the thugs finally retreated. She watched as Atra knelt and pulled Lux onto her lap. Her ears easily picked up her words.

"No, no, no please stay with me my love I need you," she whispered, kissing his forehead lightly. "Your everything to me, the other half of my soul I'm nothing without you."

"Jemima!" she turned to see the others approaching, riding on a platform Ariana created.

"You guys are late," she said, pointing down to the lot. "I showed up and found this ball, then Atra and Lux showed up followed by a guy named Trapjaw and a bunch of goons that work for the Kingpin then shooting started and Lux got hurt than Atra went nuts and started killing everything in sight."

"Slow down and breathe," Palladian said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll take it from here."

Before she could stop them the others had dropped down to the ground and approached Atra and Lux.

"I'm Palladian, and we're the Teen Titans," he said. "Ariana can help your friend heal-"

Atra whirled on them, her eyes were glowing red.

"Get away from him!" she shouted, shooting tendrils at Palladian, who rocked back on his heels, dodging the tendrils, before leaping forward and leveling her with a right cross, knocking her out.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you," Foxface said. "Remind me never to tick you off sweet cheeks."

"Codenames while we're in the field," Palladian said, Firestorm made a kiss face at Ariana, getting punched in the arm by Foxface for his trouble. "Ariana heal him while we check this thing out."

"On it bossman," she said, enveloping Lux in a calm blue energy.

Palladian placed his hands on the ball and pumped his own energy into it, causing the ball to crack slightly. Soon the ball collapsed in on itself, revealing a blue alien with long black hair, he was dressed in a green full body suit, a white circle on his chest and a green symbol in the middle of it. Opening his eyes the alien climbed shakily to his feet. He looked down at his hand, a green ring blink with energy.

"Must recharge," he said, raising his fist to the sky. "In brightest day in blackest night no evil shall escape my sight let those who worship evils might beware my power Green Lantern's light!"

In the sky a large green lantern appeared. It shot a beam of energy into the alien's ring, after several minutes it disappeared.

"Thank you for freeing me, I am Green Lantern of Sector 66987, my names is Zim," he said. "I am in your debt prince."

Zim kneeled and grabbed Palladian's hand.

"I will serve you until I die," he said.

"Um… thanks, but; I'm not a prince," Palladian said.

"In my culture leaders are prince's," Zim said. "You are the leader, you are my prince."

"Well looks like we have a new member," Firestorm said. "I always wanted to meet a Green Lantern."

"Lets deal with the other two as well," Palladian and the others turned to see both Atra and Lux were gone. "Well that's no good. Come on guys lets return home."

Overlooking the whole scene was a figure dressed in red and black, on his back he carried a straight sword, his eyes were hidden behind his mask.

"Interesting," he said. "I've finally found my apprentice."

END CHAPTER 4


	5. CEO Workout Session

Titans Assemble

Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

_this is a filler chapter, each character will get either their own chapter or with another Titan._

Bren looked at the images on his computer. Security footage showed pieces of his company's equipment and projects being stolen, microchips containing schematics of machines to better the world, and blueprints of weapons for soldiers in the middle east. The first was a tall, broad shouldered man dressed in in a spiked leather vest worn open over a black jumpsuit and military boots, he was lifting and tossing the security robots away with ease. The next was a thin, gangly boy with white hair dressed in a blue and white jumpsuit with goggles, speeding around the room at blinding speed. The third was a small girl with long black hair, dressed in a purple dress, she was riding on the shoulder of a large, green troll.

"Mr. Tenkage," Owen said, drawing his attention. "Should I contact the police to send the Titans?"

Bren shook his head and stood.

"No Owen, its my life's work being stolen," he said, heading for the door. "I'll deal with them myself."

The sound of the large bay door opening drew the crooks attention as Bren walked in.

"Oy! Crusher take care of this bloke mate," the thin boy said.

"Right Johnny," Crusher replied, cracking his neck, then his knuckles. "He's dead meat!"

As the larger man charged towards him, Bren calmly removed his jacket, and took a stance. Spinning on his back foot Bren nailed Crusher with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending him flying backwards.

"Tell that bloody ape to rip him apart!" Johnny yelled. "Do it now Genie!"

The girl smiled and hopped off of the ape's back.

"OK Mr. Quick, leave it to Mr. Bubbles," she said. "Go get him!"

Mr. Bubbles beat his chest, and roared before charging. Bren ducked the first swing from the primate and sent a punch into the ape's stomach, causing no effect as Mr. Bubbles only roared and tried crushing Bren with both fists with an axe handle. Hopping back, Bren barely dodged the attack, before stepping up onto the creature's arm, and delivered a hard kick to the side of it's head.

Leaping back Bren ducked on instinct, before Crusher's blow could take his head off. With the bigger man off balance the CEO quickly delivering a chop to the back of Crusher's neck, knocking him out. Mr. Bubbles regained his feet and charged again. Kneeling down Bren used the ape's momentum to throw the ape across the room. Looking towards Quick and Genie, he smirked, raised his hand, and beckoned them to attack.

"Think of something that can defeat this wanker," Quick said, gritting his teeth until they started hurting. "Make it fast."

Genie racked her brain, as Quick sped into action. Bren raised his arms to defend futilely against Quick's rapid fire punches, before the Speedster started running circles around him.

"Acceleration times velocity divided by space to the 9th power and…. There!" Bren shouted, extending his arm, nailing Quick with a clothesline. "You didn't think I made it on wall street being stupid did you?"

"I've got it!" Genie shouted, drawing Bren's attention. Mr. Bubbles disappeared, and was replaced by the Titans, though, the color of their bodies and costumes were wrong. "Go get him!"

"Titans go!" Palladian shouted, firing a burst of red energy.

Bren sidestepped the blast, before ducking a sword stroke from Firestorm. Stepping around a follow up thrust Bren grabbed the swordsman's wrist with one hand, and punched up at Firestorm's elbow with his other hand, filling the room with a loud snap.

"Aahh!" he shouted, dropping his sword to grab his arm, letting Bren pick it up, and drive the blade clear through the fake Titan's stomach, causing both warrior and sword to vanish.

Ariana screamed in rage and fired bolt after bolt of magic energy. Bren only stood there, as they passed harmlessly through him.

"How can you-" she was cut off as Bren leaped and grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"I don't believe in magic," he said, before wrenching her neck, twisting her head 360 degrees. Throwing her aside he looked at the three remaining fake Titans. "Who's next?"

This time, Jemima and Foxface attacked him together, while Palladian fired another stream of energy. Bren ducked Jemima's leap, and grabbed her by the tail. Foxface had no time to charge any energy as Jemima was tossed into her, causing the two to fall into the path of Palladian's beam, obliterating them.

"You monster!" Palladian roared, as his body started to change, his muscles started to expand, causing his body to grow, destroying his costume. His skin became a mottled grey. His eyes became glazed over. "Me am smash you good!"

Charging up his fists, the behemoth charged, Bren stood his ground. At the last second in one swift motion he grabbed Palladian's wrist, and chopped his elbow, and jammed Palladian's fist into his face, causing his head to explode. Bren looked at the terrified Genie, all alone now.

"Boo," he said, the girl shrieked, and turned to run, only to slam into a steel girder, knocking herself out. Bren watched this in silence, and watched as the fake Titans vanished. Reaching into his pocket the CEO pulled out his cell phone. "Owen, its taken care off, call the police now."

With his business done he headed back towards the elevator.

He needed a cold glass of Coke.

He earned it.

**END CHAPTER 5**

_if you want to give me an idea for your character's filler chapter go ahead, also cell phone reviews are not allowed so if you send me a cell phone review with an idea, i won't use it._


	6. Learning Experience

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 6**

_another filler enjoy!_

"Friend Jemima what is fuut?" Zim asked, causing the younger girl to stop reading the label on a can to look at him.

"What's what?" she asked, turning her head slightly to the side.

"You humans use it for sustenance," he said. Jemima took several seconds to think what he could mean.

"Oh, you mean fruit," she said. "Yeah, but; why do you wanna know?"

"I wish to better understand your culture," he replied. "I have already traveled to the place where non living humans are dissected and hollowed out and their organs given to other humans."

"You went to a morgue and watched dead bodies being cut apart for science?" she asked, as a chill went down her spine as she imagined the alien looking over a dead person and examining them in depth. "Wait, how did you get into that place, you'd stick out like a sore thumb."

Without reply Zim removed his glove, reached out, and touched Jemima. To her surprise she watched as the tall alien began to shrink and change until a perfect copy of herself stood before her.

"I simply did the same with a doctor when he was leaving the morgue," Zim replied, sounding exactly like Jemima. "He only let out a shrill sound and ran off."

Jemima bit her tongue to stop the reply on her lips, if she wasn't used to the extraterrestrial Green Lantern she'd have run off too.

"So…. Uh, you wanted to know about fruit?" she asked, hopping down from the stool she walked around the counter and began digging through the cabinets. After a few seconds she stood back up. "Looks like we're all out of fruit. Sorry Zim."

"It is alright friend Jemima," Zim replied, as he changed back. "As I have another appointment at the establiment where exotic animals are imprisoned, as I wish to study the primitive humans held there to understand evolution of your species better."

Without another word Jemima watched as Zim flew out the window towards the city. She hoped there would be no dissected gorillas tomorrow.

Angela rolled over and reached out for her companion, only to find the occupied space empty. Sitting up, she pulled the covers up to her breasts and looked around the room, before sighing to herself.

"Alone again huh?" she muttered. "When will you let me in?"

After dressing quickly into her uniform Angela walked out into the living room to find Jemima all alone.

"Have you seen Russell, Melinda?" she asked.

"No, sorry," she said. "Can you take me to the zoo?"

Angela raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's 10 at night," she said. "Why do you want to go to the zoo now?"

"I just have a terrible feeling gorillas are going to be dissected," she replied. "I don't think I can handle this alone."

"I don't think I want to get involved in this so I'll see you later," she said, turning around and walking out of the room.

Jemima sighed to herself.

"Now I have to walk to the other side of the city," Jemima said, before standing up and running for the door. "Don't worry gorillas! I won't let Zim dissect you!"

Firestorm stood on the edge of the roof and looked out at the city. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned to see Ariana.

"Oh hey," he said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were patrolling the other part of the city?"

She smiled and lowered her hood.

"I was, but; I saw Zim flying nearby and thought I'd come and see how you were doing," she said. "So, you never told me where your from."

Firestorm gulped before speaking.

"Well, I'm from a planet far free Earth," he said. "There's no word in English for its name and I've forgotten the word my people used for it. But; it was beautiful. Lush jungles and wide flowing rivers untouched by cities or highways. There was no war, only peace. I was sent away to learn, and I'm thankful for that, but; it also haunts me."

"Why?"

"A bounty hunter named Skinner came to our planet, and ravaged it," he said. "He hunted my people to near extinction, the ones he didn't skin or have turned into trophies were sold as slaves to other worlds, my parents, were lucky, they died instantly when Skinner fired on my home village. I'm the last free member of the Dragon Born in the galaxy, I'm all alone here," he said, looking down. Ariana touched his chin, and raised his visor with her free hand. "What are you-"

He was cut off by the sorceress pressing her lips to his, and wrapping her slender arms around her neck. She broke the kiss after several seconds.

"Your not alone, you have me," she said, pulling him into another deep kiss.

Jemima leaped effortlessly over the large gate and landed without a sound. Walking over to the map she traced a path to the gorillas with her finger before setting out.

"Yes I agree," she heard Zim's voice as she got closer to the gorilla enclosure. "The Ataxia war was a pointless scuffle when all they sought was a better means for space travel."

Looking over the edge she saw Zim standing in front of several very large gorillas. She watched as they grunted and growled and Zim replied to them as if he could understand them perfectly.

"No, Sinestro is no longer a member of the Green Lanterns," Zim replied. "What is your take on the assassination of emperor Gromglak by the Blue Suns?"

After one of the gorillas replied in grunts Zim spoke.

"We are not discussing the ramifications of Gromglak's coup against the galactic republic," Zim said. "We are discussing what followed his death."

Another of the gorillas began to hop up and down while growling loudly.

"Whether or not the republic killed Gromglak to put a puppet in his place is not the point," he replied. "I am merely trying to discuss the civil war that in turned led to the annihilation of several of the planets in the Kling system and allowed for the rise of the Manhunters."

"Zim, why are you talking to gorillas?" Jemima said, making her presence known.

"Friend Jemima? I was merely discussing the troubles of light speed travel has on species with poor immune systems which somehow led to the Ataxia civil war which led to an attempted coup by emperor Gromglak which led to his assassination and which preceded the genocide of several star systems and planets." Zim replied.

"But; why are you talking about that stuff to gorillas?" she replied.

"These are not gorillas friend Jemima, their Barbadians," he replied. "They bear a similar appearance to your earth ancestors but are much more advance. They came here several thousand years ago to study life here on earth and were trapped by a volcano eruption destroying their ship."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I have already sent word to a Republic frigate in the star system to pick them up," he said. As if on cue a beam of light came down and made the Barbadians vanish in a flash of light. "They will sweep the planet until all of the trapped Barbadians are safe. Come, let us return home, I wish to learn about this popped corn you humans eat."

**END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Battle Tested Pt 1

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN OC'S**

Hanging in the upper atmosphere was a massive ship. The pilot was a tall human with long brown hair and a thick beard, he was dressed in a dragon skin vest, Barbadian skin pants, heavy boots and an Akubra. He carried with him several large blaster pistols as well as a scoped blaster rifle with an elongated magazine holding 100 rounds. On his belt were several large throwing knives as well as a Vibro axe. Pressing a button on a console he brought up a video feed to show a man wearing a reflective face mask.

"Are you in position?" Mirror asked.

"Aye I am sir," Skinner replied. "Should I go ahead with the assault?"

"No, that is not why I have summoned you to earth," Mirror replied, his voice sounded distorted. "Your part in this is to simply distract the Titans while the others do their part."

"You'll hold up your end then?" Skinner asked. "You'll let me have the dragon all to myself?"

"Of course my friend," Mirror replied. "I am a man of my word after all. Report back to me when your finished."

"Aye sir," Skinner said, cutting the feed. Standing up, Skinner made his way to the rear of the ship and opened the rear door. He mounted a large interplanetary motorcycle he won from a fellow called Lobo and gunned the throttle, flying out of the ship and descended towards earth.

The large android known as Trauma opened fire on a large group of pedestrians, killing several, and scattering the rest.

"Declaration; I like killing meat bags," he said, before charging towards the rest. Popping a long blade from his wrist, the homicidal android stabbed, and gutted several people, all the while firing from his built in machine gun. "Observation; I must draw the attention of the Titans."

The chest armor moved aside, opening up to reveal several rockets. Firing them, Trauma sent the explosives in all directions where they impacted with buildings and exploded on the ground, catching people in the crossfire.

"Burn baby burn!" Dark Blazer shouted, igniting fires, and torching building in the slums. People who tried to run where flash fried by his powers, those that huddled in fear where cooked alive by the humidity coming from the crazed pyromaniac. "This is way more fun then Dimension X!"

Smiling evilly Dark Blazer created a massive fireball and hurled it at a building. Seeing the structure quickly erupt in flames brought a sadistic smile to his face. Hearing sirens, he looked to see several police cars as well as SWAT. Smiling to himself, Dark Blazer turned himself into a human torch, covering himself completely in flames.

"Time for the real good stuff," he said, before charging the cars, and letting the fire erupt from him, engulfing several blocks of the city in a fireball of death.

Bren Tenkage looked out his window at the carnage that was going on. Leaning back in his chair he turned around to face his desk. Pressing the button on the intercom he spoke.

"Owen, have the building locked down," he said. "Have the security system set to def con 5."

"Shall I summon the Titans sir?" Owen asked.

"No Owen," Bren said. "I think they already know."

Jemima leaped and twisted in midair, as several rockets shot past her, missing by inches. Her feet barely touched the wall of a building before she shot off, barely keeping ahead of Trauma's rockets. The psychotic android watched her movements, taking in to calculation the speed and velocity of the cat girl.

"Observation: faster projectiles are required," he said. Raising both of his arms, Trauma's wrists separated, and flipped his hands inside his arms, replacing them with two gatling gun turrets.

"That's not fair!" Jemima shouted, as Trauma opened fire. Kicking it into high gear, Jemima increased her speed x2, keeping just ahead of the gatling fire. "Why did I have to fight a killer robot?"

She was brought out of her musings by a rocket impacting ahead of her, causing part of a building to collapse. She's have to act fast or be killed. Pushing off the wall, Jemima landed against a piece of falling mortar, and launched herself straight up into the air. The sly grin she had was wiped off her face as she saw several rockets coming straight for her.

"Oh crud!" she screamed, before covering her eyes with her hands. Hearing the rockets explode, she opened her eyes to see that she was protected by a green ball of energy surrounding her. "Zim!"

"Are you hurt friend Jemima?" he asked. "Prince Palladian ordered me to follow and provide backup if need be."

Zim lowered her down to a rooftop of an untouched building, and dispersed the energy ball.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It is my turn to fight," Zim said, as he flew down towards Trauma. "I will show this automaton why I was chosen to be a Green Lantern!"

Ariana fired a blue bolt of energy at Dark Blazer, who only flared up again, and absorbed it. Cursing, she looked down at Firestorm, who was busy with lava monster created by Blazer. Leaping back from the shambling things, he looked at his sword, as the blood from the monsters began melting the blade. Cursing to himself, he tossed it away.

"I didn't want to ever use this," he said, as he took a deep breath, and to Ariana's, shoved his fist deep into his stomach with a sickening smack. Gritting his teeth to keep from screaming, Firestorm slowly began to pull his hand out. Ariana gasped as she saw what appeared to be a massive sword coming out of his body. The handle was black obsidian with a dragon head grasping a red orb at the bottle, the blade looked to be made of the armored scales of a dragon's hide, dark blue with flecks of orange. "But it seems I have no choice in the matter anymore."

Leaping forward, he brought the sword crashing down into the closest lava monster cutting effortlessly through the shoulder, and halfway diagonally down the body. Pulling his weapon free, Firestorm spun on his heel, and beheaded another creature as it came to attack.

"Looks like I've got to step up my game a notch," Blazer said, as his whole body was engulfed in fire. "Flame on!"

Ariana barely raised a protective shield as a burst of fire shot towards her at an alarming rate. The heat and pressure began to affect her, causing the witch to start to become woozy. The shield began to fade as she started to black out. Dark Blazer chuckled as her shield vanished entirely. Charging towards her, he changed his fist into a fully charged fireball.

"Frostiga!" Ariana shouted, as she fired a concentrated beam of ice and wind, quickly freezing Blazer in his tracks, before turning her attention to the lava monsters, and fired several more beams, freezing them in their tracks, allowing Firestorm to smash them.

Sensing danger, Ariana didn't have time to react as a blazing hot pain filled her body as Dark Blazer's fist punctured through her. Looking down at the fist in surprise, she looked over at the frozen Blazer to see it was still there.

"Your good baby," he said, whispering in her ear. "But me…. I'm magic."

Pulling his fist free, Blazer looked at Firestorm, and smirked, before vanishing in a flash of fire. Dropping his sword, Firestorm ran over quickly, and caught Ariana as she fell, and cradled her to him. Pulling his glove off, the dragon knight bit into his hand, drawing blood, and held it over her open mouth.

"Drink! Come on you have to drink!" he mumbled, as tears started to fall. "You have to drink to heal, I can't lose you too!"

Firestorm began to weep openly, as he cradled the girl he loved close to him.

Looking down at the test in her hand, Angela felt her stomach sink, two blue lines. Biting her bottom lip, she placed it on the sink before sitting down on the toilet. Putting her head in her hands, she started to cry.

"Why now?" she asked herself. "I can't do it, I'm a Titan first, everything else comes second. But-"

Sitting up in surprise, a thought struck her like a thunderbolt, Russell had to know. Sighing to herself, Angela stood, grabbed the test from the sink, and went out to find their leader.

Russell looked on at the various video footage shown all over Bludhaven. Zim was battling against a massive android armed with who knew how many weapons. Firestorm, was cradling Ariana in his arms, the outcome for her was looking bleaker by the second. A beeping sound caught his attention. Pressing a button on the console, he was surprised to see Bren Tenkage appear onscreen.

"Mr. Tenkage?" he asked. "What can I do for you?"

"There's been a murder at my company," he said bluntly. "I'm fully aware of the goings on in Bludhaven right now, so I'm not asking for your team to rush over here. But; my assistant is dead."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied. Switching the console off. He turned just in time to see Angela enter the room. "Good timing, suit up, we've got work to do."

"But; there's something important I need to tell-" she began, as she reached into her pocket.

"It can't be as important as what's going on out there," he said briskly, moving past her. "You need to hurry."

The two looked down at the sprawled body of Owen Wesley, the back of his head was completely gone. Tenkage stood by, looking down at the body with a look of sadness.

"How did this happen?" he asked them. "The building was locked down tight, no one could get in or out."

"Maybe someone inside the building did this," Palladian said, as he stood up. "Who's office is this?"

"It's mine," Tenkage replied, as Palladian raised an eyebrow. "He was my personal assistant, so of course he would be in here."

Fox-Face watched as Tenkage spoke, his hand moved to his bicep, and gripped it tightly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, causing both men to look at her. "Your arm, how did you hurt it?"

"I pulled a muscle a few days ago during a workout," he replied. "Anyway, who would do something like this?"

"Did Mr. Wesley have any enemies?" Palladian asked. "Anyone who would wish him harmed or…. Well as you can see."

"No! Wesley was well liked throughout the company," Tenkage exclaimed, taken back by the question. "No one ever had a bad thing to say about him, everyone loved Wesley."

Tears began to appear at the corners of Tenkage's eyes, he wiped them away wit the heel of his hand before speaking.

"I'm sorry, its just been a terrible day," Tenkage said. "First Bludhaven gets attacked, and now Wesley….."

"That'll be all Mr. Tenkage," Palladian said. "We'll be in touch, please don't hesitate to contact us if anything else comes up."

"Yes, thank you I will," he said, shaking the Titan leader's hand. "Now, don't you have a city to save?"

As they both entered Titan's Tower, Angela hugged his arm, and placed her head on his shoulder. He pulled away from her, and made his way over to the console.

"Ariana is in the infirmary," he said. "Go and check on her."

The cold, hard tone of voice caused her to take a step back. Swallowing hard, Angela took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant," she said, causing Russell to stop typing in surprise. "You're the father."

She had expected him to turn, and sweep her into a loving embrace, telling her he loved her, and would do anything for their child. But; he didn't.

"I don't have time for that," he replied, causing her jaw to drop. Her moment of shock gave way to anger.

"Don't have time? Make time because this is your responsibility!" she shouted. "this child is your responsibility!"

"This city is my responsibility!" he roared, turning to face her. "These people are my responsibility! And right now everything is coming apart at the fucking seems! We're loosing control of Bludhaven every passing second! Now I'm sorry if you wanted me to drop everything for you and the baby but I won't! I can't!"

He was cut off by a hard smack from Angela. His surprise was extended by another slap, followed by another.

"I didn't want to believe it," she mumbled. "I thought I could change you, change you from the brooding and dark man that you are into something better. But; now I see the truth. Now I see, your nothing but a cold bastard!"

With that, she ran out of the common room, tears streaming down her face. He watched her go in silence, before turning back to the computer, as video footage started to play, showing the villains terrorizing the city anew.

"I can't let my responsibly go," he said. "I won't"

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Things To Come

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S**

Angela woke in a field of flowers that seemed to stretch beyond the horizon. The sun sinking in the summer sky bathed them in a red glow that gave them the appearance of roses. Standing up, she lightly brushed away bits of grass from her sundress before placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked, smiling softly as she rubbed in semicircles. "Lets see if we can find daddy."

"Angela,"

Turning, her face lit up in a bright smile as Russell made his way up the hill. He'd changed after the war was over, laying his demons to rest she was able to finally see the man he was meant to be. Rushing down towards him, Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I love you," she said, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, causing her to look up at him in confusion.

"Sorry for what-"

A white hot pain shot through her abdomen, looking down, Angela saw her blood running out of a hole in her stomach, as Russell pushed his fist in deeper.

"Why?" she asked, grabbing his collar weakly, as her vision began to darken. "Don't you…. Love…. Me?"

"You wouldn't understand," he replied, before he fired an energy blast that blew out a hole in Angela's back, launching her away from him.

"Why… didn't….. I….. love you….. Enough?" she muttered, as her body fell to the ground, and her vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Angela jerked awake, and looked around frantically to find herself in her room. Placing her hand on her belly, she found that it was only slightly round. Sighing to herself, she got up and went into the bathroom. Laying on the sink was the pill bottle she'd placed their earlier. Picking it up, she looked at the label, then placed a hand on her belly.<p>

"I don't want to have to do this," she muttered. "I want to keep you, but; the team needs me and I can't fight in this condition."

Sitting down on the toilet, Angela placed her face in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

><p>The rain fell in sheets as Palladian stood across from Mirror. The rage in his eyes was reflected back at him as he cracked his knuckles.<p>

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner," Palladian said. "Your identity….. Your-"

"Well my old friend," Mirror said, holding his fists up, as they started to glow with a red energy. "Shall we see who is truly cursed?"

Both charged towards each other, and came together in an enormous explosion.

**END CHAPTER 8**

_just so you guys know, this is a flash forward to later on down the line._


	9. Mind Trip

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 9**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING BUT OC'S**

The gateway was a swirling void of blackness. The machinery keeping it open was mismatch of parts scrounged from Shada Industries as well as Wayne Enterprises and Cadmus, and welded together into a whole new and bastardized form. Mirror stood back from it, along with Skinner and Dark Blazer.

"Are you sure sir?" Skinner asked, eyeing the portal with a look of uncertainty. "This thing looks like it's blow at any second."

Mirror waved him off.

"Do not worry my friend," Mirror said, as the portal started to waver slightly. "This leads to any number of parallel universes, our ranks will grow larger with this."

The two villains were awestruck as a horse and rider erupted from the gateway. The rider was dressed in gold armor bearing a coat of arms of a yellow lion, the horse was a magnificent animal, sturdy, and pure white. The knight raised a lance, and pointed it menacingly at Mirror.

"Whence forth have I come?" he asked, removing his helmet with his free hand revealed a handsome man with sharp features and long black hair. "Speak if you can demon, or lest I run thee through with my lance."

Mirror placed a hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"You are Gaston Rougeau, who the nobles call the Lion of Gamlin?" Mirror asked knowingly. "I have great need of your assistance, there is a witch here."

Gaston's lip curled in a snarl, before he lifted his lance away from Mirror.

"Why didst thou not speak sooner?" he asked, putting his helmet back on. "Tell me where the bitch holds council and I shall send her to hell and brandish her head on my saddle."

Under his mask, Mirror smirked.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>The infirmary door sliding open shook Leo from his daze, Palladian entered, followed by a violet haired girl dressed in a black leotard and a blue hooded cape, she was followed by a teen draped completely in black armor, two swords were on his back.<p>

"This is more severe than I thought, I need to enter her mind and awaken her powers that has receded into her, when I do, they will heal her" she said, looking over Vasalisa's wound. "This may take sometime for me to fully heal, you'll all have to leave me alone with her. That means you too Storm."

"But Raven-"

"Go," she ordered, as the three of them left the room, Raven placed both her hands over Vasalisa and began to chant.

* * *

><p>Raven found herself amid a dark forest, tall trees blocked the sun, hiding all underneath in shade.<p>

"Quaint, now lets go find her," Raven said, as she started walking the sound of running footsteps caught her attention, turning, she was greeted by several women dressed similar to Vanalisa, the only difference was the color. "This seems familiar. What's going on?"

Grabbing the arm of a passing girl, Raven was shocked to see a look of absolute horror.

"What are you so scared of?" she asked.

"The Lion of Gamlin," pulling free, the girl took off. Soon, the sound of hoof beats filled the air, and Raven found herself face to face with a knight in gold armor. She stepped back slightly as he lowered his lance and pointed it at her.

"Has thou given up on petty dreams of escape?" he asked. "Kneel witch so that you may once again find yourself in the familiar clothes of chains."

"I don't know who you are or where you learned to talk but; I'm not going to kneel," she said, as her eyes began to glow black and she started to float. "Azarath Metrion Zin-"

She was interrupted by a blinding pain in her shoulder, she glanced to see an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. Falling to the ground, Raven quickly found herself trapped as several men tossed a weighted net over her, and dragged her towards a cage.

"Return these slaves to Gamlin," the knight ordered. "I shall give chase, and condemn the rest to the point of my lance."

She must have fainted from the pain, Raven drifted from awake to asleep constantly. In a daze she looked up at the sunlight through the trees before blacking out, another time she looked on as several women were chained together and forced to march, if they slowed the crack of a whip got them going again.

"Try not to move," Raven vaguely made out the form of a woman kneeling beside her. "Let the maggots do their job and clean your wound."

"…..Your….."

"I'm Vanalisa," she said. "Looks like you escaped from Gamlin too, I thought that spell would hold for another day."

"What spell?"

"I cast a shielding spell that would hide us from Gaston's mages," she said, looking hatefully towards the knight. "But; something destroyed the spell a short while ago, leading him right to us."

in the distance, rising against the blue sky was a fortress.

**END CHAPTER 9**

_CHARACTER EXPLANATION_

_Gaston Rougeau is an original character i created in my high school creative writing class a few years ago._


	10. The March

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 10**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S**

The cart was stopped in the middle of a mob. Vanalisa helped Raven stand as the cage was opened, and the women were dragged out by the guards one at a time. Collars with glowing blue jewels were strapped to their necks. A burly guard climbed up into the cage and seized a crying girl by her hair, and yanked her up to her feet. Raven gritted her teeth in anger as the girl was mercilessly dragged from the cart by her hair.

"You next!" one of the guards yelled at her, without waiting for her to move, the same guard climbed inside, and smacked Vanalisa aside and seized Raven by her arm and tossed her out to the other waiting guards. When the collar was strapped on, Raven felt her powers vanish completely.

"Move!" Raven was shoved hard by a guard and forced to walk behind a line of girls that were led to a makeshift stage where a fat man in a brown tunic stood.

"This first one is a runaway slave from Hillcrest," he shouted as a blonde girl was march up before the ground. "Bidding starts at 25 coins."

"30!"

"35!"

"40!"

Raven scowled as the price for the girl eventually rose to 75 and the girl was led away in chains. Eventually, only she and Vanalisa were left.

"These one is special, a witch from the west lands," the man said, as he grabbed the front of Raven's leotard and ripped it down the middle. A strong pair of hands grabbed her wrists to keep her from covering up as the fat slaver grabbed one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Nice and firm this one, bidding starts at 200 coins."

Swallowing down the bile in her throat Raven fought back tears as the bidding climbed to 600 coins.

"Any other bids for this beauty?" he asked.

"1000 coins for the both of them," Raven turned her head to see Gaston standing at the front of the crowd.

"My lord, are you sure?" he asked, flabbergasted that a knight would bid for whores.

"These two are witches, and I shall see punishment severe and righteous come down on them," he said. "Unless thou wishes to deny mine claim?"

"Of course not my lord!" the slaver replied, as he hastily shackled Raven and Vanalisa's hands, and handed the chains to Gaston. The knight started walking, and jerked the chains to make the girl follow him. Climbing up on his horse, Gaston nodded to the guards.

"Strip them both," he said, almost immediately, the girls were completely nude, and the mob began to whistle and jeer. "Come, we've a long journey to Gamlin. Pray to thou heathen gods that thou feet do not tire."

* * *

><p>The march was tiring, the sun beating down on their backs was burning. A jerk of the chain almost made Raven fall to the ground, but; she thankfully regained her balance. Along the road they passed other girls, some crying, some praying, others dead, they were all the same, all of them were crucified.<p>

"Look long and hard at the fate that awaits thou once we reach Gamlin and you heathen whores are brought before the king," Gaston said, glancing over his shoulder. "Do not fear, you will have ample time to spend under the whip and upon the rack before you ascend the cross."

"I don't think I will make it to Gamlin," Vanalisa said, Raven could see the girl was at the end of her rope by now, the trek had been going on for several hours already, Raven herself was starting to feel the effects of dehydration as well. "It would be better to meet death here then to feed buzzards."

"Don't say that," Raven said. "I'll find a way to free us."

"What wouldst thou do?" Gaston asked. "Summon demons? Strike me dead? Thou can do naught as long as the collar binds thee."

In the distance Raven could make out shapes fast approaching, soon she saw several riders on horseback approaching fast. They stopped just short of the 3.

"Where are you going knight?" the leader asked, as he looked towards the two girls. "Girls in tow as well?"

"I ride for Gamlin to see witches put upon the cross," Gaston replied. "I ask of thee, can thou spare water? I fear the sun will do harm if left unabated."

With a wave, the leader sent a boy forward bearing a canteen. Gaston took a long drink before pouring some over his head. Handing it back, the boy made his way towards Raven, and the canteen was within reach, before Gaston wheeled his horse around and knocked the canteen to the ground.

"Do not treat these heathens as equal boy!" he said, before smacking Raven hard across her face, knocking her to the ground. "If thou wishes to quench thirst then stoop to knee and lap it from the ground like the mongrel bitches that thou are."

Against her better instincts, Raven dragged her tongue along the ground, picking up dirt and rocks, and almost choking on the dust in the weak attempt to get even a single drop of water. All the while the men were laughing their heads off.

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Dinner

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 11**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S**

_people have been asking why i stay with Raven the past few chapters instead of switching back and forth, well, Bren Tenkage knows that i can't keep everything straight, especially when something is getting good and i have to switch perspectives and think of something interesting to fill the hole and can't, so we're sticking with this for a few more chapters._

_don't like it? sit and spin._

The screams cut through the murky darkness like a knife. Raven bit her lip until a metallic taste touched her tongue. The gashes on her naked back were caked over with dried blood and itched from infection, the product of a whip, and allowing them to fester. The pain had started when Gaston led them naked into Gamlin.

"Witches and whores!" the people cried. Raven held back a cry as a rock collided with the side of her head. Soon more were thrown, and she began to sport a growing number of bruises. Vanalisa screamed as a man grabbed her roughly by the hair and began to punch her. Raven felt rage well up in her chest as she saw Gaston only smile ruefully at the torture.

"Thou shall look back on this with smiles as fonder times," he said. "For once thou holds council with the dungeon master only then with thou know true pain."

His words were true now, Raven found herself longing for the quick pain of the rocks, compared to the pain of being stretched almost until her arms were dislocated, or to being whipped, or to when the guards came in the dead of night and held her down while they had their way with her over and over.

"I need to get out of here," she mumbled, as tears began to fall, and her cell door opened. Looking up in fear she saw the bulky outline of the dungeon master.

"Clean her up," he said, immediately, a petite blond girl entered holding a bucket. "Make her presentable to Gaston, and you may get stale bread for your supper instead of air."

Raven found herself wincing as the girl bathed her, she gritted her teeth when the cold rag passed over a gash. Soon the girl was done and gave Raven a rough spun dress. Soon the guards came for her, and shackled her hands. They led her up from the dungeons to a high area of the castle. Soon they came to a door and Raven was ushered in.

"I see that thou hast accepted mine invitation," Gaston said, he was seated at a table near the far wall, a glass of red wine and a plate set before him, Raven felt her stomach tighten with hunger at seeing the large piece of lamb still steaming. "Truly I expected not to lay eyes on thou tonight, but; I have thrown away manners, seat, and break meal with me."

Hesitantly, Raven approached, and to her surprise, Gaston stood and pulled out the chair for her. Raven looked down at the lamb before her, hot and fresh. Licking her cracked lips, Raven reached for the fork, and felt her muscle tighten as the faces of the other prisoners, crying and starving flashed through her head, and her hunger subsided.

"Is the food not adequate? Or are thou more attuned to eating finer foods than what my chef can prepare?" Gaston asked, as he took another bite from his own lamb. "Speak, and see something more suitable placed before thou, beef, chicken, fish, ask and see it granted."

"You expect me to eat this while innocent men and women starve?" Raven asked.

Gaston scowled, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

"It seems thou art not in a dining mood," Gaston said. "Then let us break words instead. Tell me the whereabouts of your coven in the marshlands, and see thou self free of the dungeons."

"Your insane," she mumbled. "You place food before and expect me to eat then you ask me to tell you things I don't know to save myself?"

"Thou thinks so highly of thy own self worth," Gaston said, taking a sip of wine. "Thou fellow witch hast already took to heels from Gamlin only yesterday, though she broke meal and words easily with no prodding."

"Vanalisa….."

"Betrayed her own to save her skin," Gaston said, smiling cockily. "Thou holds too much stock in fellow witches when they throw thou to the lions so easily, no thought passes their minds."

"Your lying," Raven said. "She would never…."

"She did such," Gaston said, "She was truly perplexed at our riders giving chase quickly to her, punishment for escape is not received lightly. Look upon thy fellow sister of the dark now."

Looking to the window Raven could see the hill out from the castle, and she could make out the outline of several crosses, as another was quickly added.

"Give word which proves useful and see the sky above head and grass below feet," Gaston said, standing. Raven held back a cry as his hand shot out and grabbed her by the chin. "Deny me, and all thy will see is the hangman or Gamlin from the hill."

Without a word he released her, before a backhand slap sent her to the ground. With a snap of his fingers, Gaston's door swung open and the guards entered and grabbed Raven up from the floor.

"Mine guest has abandoned manners completely," he said. "She wouldst rather act a beast then beauty, return her to home and see she is pleasured fully."

* * *

><p>From her cell, Raven's cries echoed through the dungeon, so loud that far off, Vanalisa could hear them on the wind as she hung from the cross, and tears of foolishness realized began to fall.<p>

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. Freedom With A Heavy Price

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 12**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!**

Gaston's face was twisted into a cruel snarl that was directed at the old man in front of him. the knight ran a hand through his hair as he tried to swallow the rage welling up in his throat.

"A cruel jest thou have played for true?" he asked. "Speak good Capricious, ease the rage that burns and remove the fear that has taken to nest in my breast at the sound of words spoken in haste that hold no ounce of truth."

the old man swallowed hard, and wiped away nervous sweat from his brow, before he spoke.

"I am afraid to tell you ser Rougeau, but; it is true," he said. "The girl is with child, and-"

He was cut from by Gaston's spring, and the hands clamping around his thin throat and locking like a vice.

"Had thou not served my father loyally and who he called friend, I would see the headman's axe find an old goat's head," he whispered, before shoving the old man back, sending him down to the floor. "Make haste to the whore, and see to fruition the devil spawn she bears see not the light of day."

* * *

><p>Mirror looked through the swirling portal and smirked underneath his mask.<p>

"It's time for you to play your part," he said, behind him a pair of red eyes glowed brightly. "Do not kill her, do as I instructed."

* * *

><p>Raven slept fitfully, visions of people being beaten and burned flashed through her mind, she could smell the burning bodies and hear the clanking of horseshoes as the knights rode down runners. sitting up, she was shocked to discover that the dungeon was silent.<p>

Standing up slowly she made her way over to the cell door and looked out. The sight shocked the empath, everything was frozen, the hands, thin and weak, that jutted out through the bars were still in their frantic grab for any small morsel of food, a guard was stopped in the act of beating a prisoner, his club was inches away from dashing a man's brain on the ground.

"What did this?" she muttered.

"I did," Raven whirled to find a lithe man dressed in a black cloak trimmed with red, reaching up he lowered his hood to reveal a pale face with a large arcane tattoo, long snow white hair hung past his shoulder, purple eyes seemed to draw her in. "Hello Raven."

"Phoenix!" she shouted, pressing herself against the cell door. "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be sealed with Trigon!"

Phoenix smiled wryly at her.

"You should know by now that the seals mother put in place were meant for demons, and I am no demon," he said, before his eyes flashed red. "Well….. Almost."

He began to approach her slowly, Raven pressed herself even tighter against the door, but; to her shock and horror, Phoenix passed through her and the door like nothing was there. Jumping away from the door Raven watched as the cell door swung open and Phoenix stepped aside.

"You would do well to come out," he said, hesitantly, Raven slowly made her way out into the dungeon, looking down the hall she saw Gaston's private doctor Capricious, flanked by two guards frozen in place. "I'd wager they were coming for you Raven."

She turned and stared at Phoenix, wide eyed.

"How can you do this?" Raven asked. "Mother said I was stronger."

"I am a true Sage, father only mastered fire," Phoenix said. "I have control of the elements and of time itself…. But; that is not important, what is, is that you escape from here."

"Escape?" she asked, confused, her brother was a psychopath who only wanted to kill her. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, you are a major piece in the coming war," Phoenix said. "Your not supposed to be here."

Behind Phoenix appeared a swirling dark vortex that seemed to distort the air around it.

"What is that?" she asked. "Where did it come from?"

"Raven, my milk and honey sister," he said sarcastically. "There's more going on in this war then your or your friends will ever be able to understand."

"What-"

"You really should get moving, my spell won't last long after I'm gone. You'll have twenty minutes to escape the castle, head west," he said, as Raven turned to run he outstretched his hand, palm towards her. "Oh and Raven, one more thing."

When she turned back he squeezed his hand shut, and a sharp, piercing pain shot through Raven's abdomen, clutching her stomach, she fell to her knees.

"What did you-"

"I don't like competition," he said, turning towards the portal. "You'll never have a child that will stand against me, I've just made sure of it, your sterile, and no magic or science can change that, as well as popped that little problem growing inside you like a zit."

Without another word Phoenix stepped through the vortex and vanished, the vortex dissipated after a few seconds. Standing up, Raven shakily made her way towards the door that led up to the outside.

* * *

><p>Gaston seized Capricious by the collar and shoved the old man to the ground.<p>

"Thou hast proven to me the fool thou truly are," Gaston said, as the servants began to put his armor on. "Listen to commands given and take to heart what is to be done, ready my horse as I shall give chase and the whore shall find the noose prepared to send her to the devil's bed."

"It shall be done my lord," Capricious said, as he stood and headed for the door.

"See to a special noose be made to honor Capricious be made for my return," Gaston said to one of his personal guard. "A fool is not brought to council of men and treated as equal, Capricious has again failed to take lesson to heart for failures grow more as age set him closer to death. I shall not let fool failures be bringer of death to my life."

* * *

><p>The distant sound of hoof beat sent a chill through Raven's body, turning, she saw Gaston rapidly approaching, his lance held down to strike. Raising her arms in the futile defense, she braced for the pain that was to come.<p>

But; just as the horse leaped and the lance strike her, the vortex opened again in front of her, swallowing Gaston and his horse. After the vortex vanished, Raven felt a tingling sensation in her head, followed by a splitting pain like a hammer hitting an anvil, clutching her head Raven closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself back in the medical bay. Looking down at the table she watched Vanalisa's chest slowly rise up and down, glancing over at the machine, she saw the line for brain activity was completely straight.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she said, before carefully lifting the pillow underneath the other girl's head. "But; at least I can save you from living like this."

Placing the pillow over Vanalisa's face and pressed down, the girl stirred slightly, then stilled, the lines on the machine began to turn straight one by one.

* * *

><p>Mirror stared into the vortex along with Phoenix.<p>

"How did you know that would happen?" Phoenix asked.

"The vortex has shown me many thing," Mirror replied. "There are still more things that need to be done."

**END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Funeral Rites

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 13**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

Dark cloud hung over the city as rain fell in sheets. The Titans stood before the stretch limo as the rear door swung open and Bren Tenkage stepped out. He was dressed in a black duster over a suit, his face was solemn.

"Can I give you a ride?" he asked, stepping aside. "We're all headed the same way."

"Thank you Mr. Tenkage," Palladian replied, shaking his hand.

"Call me Bren," the CEO replied. "All my friends do."

The ride to the cemetery was silent, a thick tension hung in the air. When the limo stopped, the superheroes were met by a large statue of Vanalisa in the middle of an empty plot.

"I thought it best," Bren said. "She helped save my city several times. It's the least I could do."

Jemima stood and stared down at the simple black coffin. Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes as she began to think of Vanalisa lying in there, never to help them again. A strong hand squeezed her shoulder lightly, and she looked up into the sad face of Zim.

"Friend Jemima, my people believe that after someone dies their soul goes to the Night Lands and they ride across the sky for all eternity," he said, smiling softly. "To put it in a way you can understand, friend Vanalisa has left her body behind to become a star."

"Zim….." she whispered, before breaking down completely, and burying her face in his shirt.

"I'm staying," Raven said, looking at Palladian. "I want to help end this before anyone else dies."

Angela placed a hand over her stomach and sighed, what was she going to do. Feeling a presence, she looked over to a mausoleum and felt a knot grow in her stomach, Mirror. Soon, the others began to notice his presence as well.

"I came to see her off," he said, before snapping his fingers. "And to send you with her."

"Scatter!" Storm shouted, seconds before missiles and fireballs began raining down.

"Observation: you will all die!" Trauma said, as he opened fire with his gatling gun.

* * *

><p>Skinner leaned out from behind a tree and raised the pulse rifle to his shoulder. Taking aim at Firestorm, he held his breath, and just before he pulled the trigger, Jemima jumped and launched herself off of a tombstone, and kicked the rifle, causing Skinner to fire, and nearly hit Dark Blazer.<p>

"Oy watch were ya shooting ya pelican!" he shouted, before Storm nailed him with a right hook.

* * *

><p>Raven shielded herself from Trauma's gunfire, before spinning and raisin another to block, to her horror, Gaston.<p>

"What are you-"

"Thou thought escape and safety awaited thou with open arms," Gaston said, swing his sword again, causing it to bounce off the shield again. "I will follow thee to ends of ends until thy head brandishes my saddle as Gamlin welcomes me home."

Raven felt a deep anger well up inside her as she remembered all the pain and suffering inflicted upon her as well as on innocent people. She closed her eyes and opened them, they were glowing red. Tendrils of darkness snaked out from inside her cloak, Gaston was taken back by this, as he hacked and slashed at them he found that they kept coming back.

"You will be the one dying today!" she roared, as the tendrils snaked over Gaston's body, the knight screamed in pain as his shoulder was jerked out of it's socket and a tendril wrapped itself around his neck and began to squeeze.

A ball of ice connected with her stomach, sending Raven flying backwards, releasing Gaston from the vice. Sitting up, she saw Phoenix place his hand on Gaston, and healed his shoulder.

"Many thanks wizard," Gaston said, as he knelt and picked up his shield. "Thou has gifted me with second breath to slay the whore."

Gaston was sent flying by a backhand from Phoenix.

"No, I will be the one to kill her," he said, as his right hand erupted into a fireball, and his left became an ice sword.

* * *

><p>Palladian sent a blast of energy that knocked Trauma off of his feet, and leaped over the android before firing another blast at Mirror, but; to his surprise, the blast passed completely through the villain.<p>

"A hologram?" Palladian mumbled, as Mirror began to laugh.

"You don't expect the king to be among the pawns in the fight do you?" he asked mockingly, as he pulled a remote from his pocket. "Let's see how your team does when their separated."

In the span of a few seconds, vortexes began opening, and the Titans were each sucked in until only Angela remained. As the villains moved in to finish her, a car horn honked as Bren opened the door to his limo.

"Get in!" he ordered, before the girl leaped in as the limo took off.

* * *

><p>Firestorm landed facedown in sand. His head was throbbing from the trip through the vortex. As his senses returned he heard the roar of a crowd. Lifting himself up to his knees he looked around, he was in an arena, with fans crying for blood. He finally climbed shakily to his feet as an iron gate was raised up and several men in helmets carrying an array of weapons stepped out onto the sand.<p>

"Let the games begin!" someone shouted. Firestorm picked up his sword and barely raised it in time to block a swung strike from one of the gladiators, before a spear cut a gash in his side. Pushing the gladiator in front of him back, Firestorm turned to strike at another when a sword slash cut deeply into his back. Stumbling forward, Firestorm fell to his knees, barely dodging a mace swing that would have caved his skull in.

Grabbing a handful of sand, he tossed in up into the eyes of an approaching gladiator, causing the man to rub furiously at his eyes, allowing the hero to jump to his feet, and quickly run the gladiator through, pulling his sword free Firestorm watched as the gladiators intestines fell out on the sand and the man collapsed to the ground. Spinning, he quickly blocked another sword strike, before the gladiator kicked him in the stomach, sending him falling to the ground.

Before he could regain his feet, another gladiator drove his spear into the Titan's shoulder. Screaming in pain, Firestorm clutched at the spear and attempted to pull it out. The gladiators moved in and swarmed him. Lifting Firestorm to his knees they dragged him before the emperor. He held his hand out, his thumb pointing out, before pointing it down.

A gladiator raised his sword, and stabbed it down through Firestorm's shoulder blade, piercing his heart.

* * *

><p>Zim created a shield as several androids in red bodysuits and blue gloves and boots opened fire. Cursing in his native language. He flew straight up into the upper atmosphere of the alien planet.<p>

"Halt! You are under arrest!" one of the androids shouted, before Zim created a boxing glove, and punched the android, knocking it's head off.

"I will show you androids why the Guardians created the Green Lanterns!" Zim shouted, as he charged his ring for an attack.

* * *

><p>Jemima twisted in midair and landed on her feet.<p>

"Another 10 point land-" the smile slid off her face as she looked at the area around her. She was in Bludhaven, but; the city was decimated, buildings were smashed and cars lined the streets, some had skeletons inside. "What happened here?"

She walked a few blocks until she found Titan headquarters, the building was like the rest, windows were smashed, but; there were bloody handprints on the door. Taking a step back she placed a hand over her mouth as the realization hit her, something horrible had happened.

"Jemima?" Jemima smiled despite herself as Palladian spoke, turning around the happy look on her face changed to horror. The Titans were all there, Palladian, Angela, Firestorm, Zim, Raven, Storm, her eyes widened at seeing Vanalisa, as well as herself. All of them were grey skinned and covered.

"You guys….." she almost whispered. "Your…. Zombies."

"Lets eat," Palladian said. Jemima's reflexes and speed saved her from being devoured as she leaped up over the advancing zombies and broke into a run, transforming as she went she quickly switched to running on all fours. "First one that catches her gets double rations!"

With the pursuing zombies behind her Jemima easily out distanced them. As she turned a corner a hand shot out of an alley and grabbed her by the collar and yanked her in, and a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet unless you want to die," a voice warned. Jemima's eyes widened as she looked at the speaker.

Mirror.

**END CHAPTER 13**

_Guess who Zim is fighting and you get to decide what happens later in the story._


	14. attention!

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 14**

**To my faithful readers.**

**As of right now this story is on permanent hiatus while I work on another story(Bren Tenkage knows which one), which i will be updating either twice or thrice daily, feel free to come and read it and review.**

**But.**

**The first person who reviews that I should update this, I will effectively discontinue this permanently.**

**Thank you for your time and please come read my other stories and see how I am creative in other genres and categories.**

**End chapter 14**


	15. My Enemy? My Friend?

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 15**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

"Follow me and keep quiet," Mirror said, as he released her, and started walking down the alley.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Then stay here and die," he replied coolly before resuming walking. "But; if you want a safe place to sleep follow me."

Looking back to the street she glimpsed Zim and Raven flying overhead, and saw herself dart past the alley. Reluctantly, she followed after him. Staying a few steps behind Jemima watched as Mirror walked, he seemed to drag his left leg slightly. Stopping at the end of the alley, she watched as Mirror peeked out.

"There are a few of them out there," he said, before looking around and picking up a beer bottle. Hurling it, she watched as it smashed against the pavement down the street. "Against the wall, quick."

Pressing herself up against the wall, she waited and watched as Storm and Vanalisa ran by. After they passed Mirror quickly darted across the street, Jemima swallowed hard before following him.

"Over here I found her!" Jemima froze and turned to see Storm coming towards her. Just before the zombie Titan leaped, a blast of blue energy hit him square in the face, sending his head flying. Jemima stood there, gaping at the headless body lying on the pavement.

"Come on!" Mirror hissed. "Or I'm leaving you behind!"

Numbly, she followed after him again. Keeping silent, Jemima followed behind, no mind to where they were going or anything going on around them as she kept thinking of Storm's head leaving his shoulders, and his body going limp and crashing to the ground.

"Here we are," Mirror said, snapping Jemima from her daze. Looking around she saw they were down by the docks at one of the warehouses. Mirror glanced around before lifting the door. "Get inside quick."

Jemima ducked inside, before Mirror stepped under and pulled the door down, shrouding them in darkness. Several seconds passed in silence, outside, the sound of footsteps made Jemima's blood run cold. Holding her breath she listened as the footsteps grew closer. She jumped at knocking at the door, Mirror lifted it, allowing a ragged Skinner inside.

"It's rough out there sir," he said, as he dropped a satchel full of food and medicine on the floor. "There's more of those blasted thing every-"

Skinner's eyes widened at seeing Jemima, in the blink of an eye Skinner had drew his plasma pistol and had it aimed. In an instant Mirror closed the distance and knocked the pistol from Skinner's hand.

"Are you insane letting that thing in here?" Skinner asked. "She killed Gaston, I saw her knock him off his horse and rip his throat out!"

"Look at her you fool," Mirror said. "Does she look like one of them?"

Skinner looked Jemima over for a few seconds, before turning away.

"I got fresh bandages and disinfectant," Skinner said, picking up the satchel he moved over to the table and set it down. "They were out of painkillers though, but; I did get a couple morphine shots from the hospital."

"What about Blazer and Trauma?" Mirror asked.

"We split up," Skinner said. "I'm not sure what happened to them."

"That's fine then," Mirror said. "The food will last longer."

Jemima's eyes widened as Mirror reached up to remove his helmet. If she could see his face and somehow return to her dimension then the Titans could stop Mirror. When the helmet came off, she placed a hand over her mouth. Mirror's head was wrapped in bandages, stained completely through with blood. She watched as Skinner carefully unwound the dressing slowly. The bandages were scabbed over, and every few seconds Skinner had to pull hard to free them, causing Mirror to groan in pain.

"Not a pretty sight eh girlie?" Skinner asked. Mirror's face was scabbed over and covered by dried blood. "You may want to look away for this."

Jemima felt her stomach lurch as Skinner drew his knife and dragged it over Mirror's face, peeling away the thick layer of congealed blood and scabs.

"This is what your leader did to me," Mirror said. "He tied me down and cut all the skin off of my head with a scalpel, before eating it in front of me. Your also wondering why I drag my leg? Well, he cut off my foot."

Jemima watched as Skinner disinfected Mirror's head before wrapping it in fresh bandages.

"So, who are you?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he shot back. "For all you know on your world I could be someone else."

Jemima fell silent, that was a good point. "How did all this happen?" she asked.

Mirror sighed heavily. "It all started with that portal," he said. "I had constructed it to gather an army from across the multiverse, but; I got careless. I discovered another version of myself doing the same thing, only, his world was already dead, and the villains were being devoured as they came through."

"Someone came through to our side," Skinner said, as he passed out open cans of food. "Poor blighter was already bitten, and he escaped before we could stop him."

"It took one man from an infected universe to kill the world," Mirror finished, leaning back and beginning to eat. "How did you get here? I know you didn't come through my portal."

"The version of you from my universe attacked us at Vanalisa's funeral," she said. "I'm not sure where the others are or even if their alive."

"Let me see your communicator," Mirror said. Jemima looked at him in confusion, before doing as he asked and tossed it to him. She watched in silence as he removed the panel and tinkered around with it for a few minutes. "There, all done."

He tossed it back to her. Jemima stared at the screen where several red dots blinked. "What did you do?"

"I modified it to pick up on their vitals," he said. "The flashing lights mean their alive."

"How did you do this?" she asked.

"You learn a lot when your trying to conquer alien planets," he said simply. "I picked up a few things on Tamaran before I glassed the planet."

A beeping began to fill the warehouse. Skinner dug through his pocket and pulled out another communicator. "Report!"

"It's Blazer!" he replied. "Me and Trauma are heading your way."

"That's great mate," he said. "We really need ya two here."

"You won't say that when we get there," Blazer replied. "The Titans are right behind us!"

Mirror jumped up, as Skinner drew both of his plasma pistols. Putting his helmet on Jemima watched as Mirror picked up a large pulse rifle and slung it over his shoulder. "You might wanna stay here," he said. "It's gonna get messy very soon."

**END CHAPTER 15**


	16. New Problems

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 16**

**disclaimer i own nothing**

The limo zoomed through a red light, barely missing a BMW by a few inches. Bren glanced in the mirror to see Trauma slowly gaining on them, the rocket thrusters were a large part of it, allowing the homicidal robot to keep well above the stop lights and other things that would slow it down. "Declaration: I shall stop you," raising it's arm, Trauma fired several mini rockets, barely missing the rear end of the limo, and instead either tearing up the street, or hitting other cars.

Angela cursed under her breath, before deciding to take action. Opening the sun roof the female Titan climbed halfway out and fired a wave of energy. The unexpected attack caused Trauma to dodge quickly, causing the robot to crash into a skyscraper, sending the machine spiraling down to the street below with a crash. "Take that wanker," she said, smirking. Almost immediately Angela's triumphant mood was gone as something slammed into the side of the limo, causing her to fall back down into the car, as it spun out of control.

She sat up and held her hands to her head as her vision cleared. Placing a hand to her stomach she worried momentarily that the baby was hurt. The rear door was torn away, and immediately it was blocked by a large body. Angela was taken back by the steel mouthed gangster, Trapjaw. A meaty hand shot out faster then she anticipated and seized the super heroine by her hair, and almost effortlessly dragged her from the car, and, after getting her out, leveled her with a hard left straight that sent Angela tittering on unconsciousness before putting her out cold with a head butt.

"We got da bitch lets get back," he ordered.

"Trapjaw what about him?" one of several black suited thugs asked, pointing to Bren, blood running from a gash on his forehead, who was coming back around.

"Grease 'em,"

Bren's eyes widened in shock as the goons opened fired with Tommy guns.

* * *

><p>"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" Zim's ring exploded outward in a wave of energy, vaporizing the surrounding Manhunters. The Titan began to breathe heavily as his ring started to flicker. "Have to recharge….. Before….."<p>

Sensing a presence Zim turned and created a shield as a yellow battle axe collided with it. The attacker was a large purple alien with huge tusks, and several massive arms. "Tigan!"

"It seems you do remember me old friend," Tigan said, as he pointed to a large scar that ran diagonally across his face. "And I remember you giving me this."

"I had thought you dead, but it seems you have allied with Sinestro," Zim said, looking down at his ring, which was glowing weaker and weaker by the second. "Once you were like my brother, now you are my enemy…. I will stop you once and for all."

Trusting his fist forward, Zim created a large mace and sent the spiked ball hurtling toward Tigan. Seconds before impact a yellow shield surrounded the large alien, causing Zim's attack to bounce harmlessly off, before Tigan retaliated by attacking with a large yellow cudgel, causing the Green Lantern to hastily raise a shield, though, with barely enough power to sustain him Zim's shield was flimsy and thin, easily being destroyed by Tigan's attack. "Is that the best you can do?" Tigan asked mockingly, as he destroyed another shield. "I thought you were supposed to be Kilawog's favorite student."

Zim cursed under his breath as his ring began to flicker faster and faster. Taking in a deep breath he quickly expanded his lungs, and tightened his muscles before his ring finally gave out, and he was left floating in space. "I had forgotten your species was able to survive in space," Tigan said. "Too bad it only lasts as long as you can hold your breath."

Firing a beam from his ring, Tigan slammed it into Zim's stomach.

* * *

><p>The optic camera finally died. Bren sat at his desk staring intently at the black computer screen. He'd hoped the android would last longer, sighing he stood up and pressed a button on the underside of his desk. Immediately the far wall opened, revealing a large case containing a blue and white suit of armor. "Looks like it's time for Blue Centurion to make his appearance early," he said. Opening the case he removed each individual part and slipped it on, leaving the helmet for last. "Activate protocol 6P997x2 codename Centurion's Shield." immediately Bren felt the power cut on as the armor activated. He gritted his teeth as a sharp pain shot through his skull, the needle slid effortlessly through his skull and buried itself into his brain tissue.<p>

"Neurological link has been activated," a familiar voice said inside the helmet.

"Thank you Wesley," Bren said. "How have you been dealing with having your brain inside the armor?"

"It has taken getting used to sir," he replied. "I appreciate your saving my life, though I do miss my old job."

Bren smiled. "I'll be sure to upload you into the company's mainframe when this is over," he said.

"You are too kind sir," Wesley replied.

* * *

><p>Trapjaw opened the door to the Kingpin's office to find the gangster stretched out on the floor.<p>

"Boss?" he asked, shocked. Moving closer he saw a deranged smile stretched across his face.

"If you hadn't caught on yet, and to be honest you don't look too bright, you work for me now," looking towards the desk Trapjaw was taken back.

"You…. Your dead…." he muttered. "You died… Arkham City."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read, by now you should know my death has always been over exaggerated,"

The Joker leaned back in the chair and began to cackle, as Angela looked on in horror.

**End chapter 16**

_so i got 5 days off from work, plan to watch Young Justice and update a few stories i left hanging last year, first person to review get to pick which one i update next._


	17. The Lost And Captured

**Titans Assemble**

**Chapter 17**

**disclaimer i own nothing**

Curled up behind a large supply crate Jemima pressed her hands over her ears and hummed her favorite song from Cats, trying in vain to block out the sounds of gunfire, and screams. How long had it been going on outside she didn't know, without a watch she couldn't keep track of the time, it felt like hours. Her eyes shot open at the grating sound of the door being lifted, tears began to well up in her eyes as footsteps began to grow louder and louder. "Where are you?" relief filled her at the sound of Mirror's voice.

"Here-" standing up, Jemima's smile of relief turned to shock and horror. Mirror's visor was broken, revealing half of his bandaged face. His suit was stained black from the blood pouring from the bite wound on his shoulder. "Your hurt…."

"No time for that, come on," he said, quickly reaching out and grabbing her hand. "I have to get you home before it's too late."

He pulled her along, and she followed despite fear locking her muscles. "Before what happens?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

They came out under the door and Mirror broke out into a run. "Before their done feeding," she hazarded a look, and regretted it. Skinner was moaning in pain as they ripped his intestines out and gorged on them. Trauma kept letting out a shrill metallic shriek while Storm and Palladian torn him to pieces and left them lying on the ground. Dark Blazer was trying to keep himself burning to ward them off but; Raven's magic kept snuffing them out until they finally tore into him.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked finally, after the danger was far behind them.

Mirror stopped and leaned against a wall, his legs going weak. "The teleporter," he said. "I'm getting you out of here."

"But why?" she asked.

"So you can prevent this from happening."

* * *

><p>Palladian scowled. The large room was a sterile white, and empty save for a few machines, and him. He struggled to free himself from the restraints, but; they didn't budge. Across the room a door opened, before a large woman in a blue suit entered. "What am I doing here Waller?" he asked, as she approached him. "Last time I checked Belle Reve didn't take superheroes prisoner for no reason."<p>

"That may be true, but; your no superhero," she said. "I don't know who you are, but your not Palladian."

He raised an eyebrow at this. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm Palladian," his eyes widened as he looked at himself. This Palladian was more muscular with long hair tied back in a ponytail, his costume was black with a blue lightning bolt down the middle. "So start talking, you a Martian? Clone? Evil twin?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Waller said, as she turned a knob on the console, sending a strong electric shock surging through him.

* * *

><p>Raven moaned as something brushed across her cheek. Her vision swam as her eyes opened slowly, only to be blinded by a bright light. After several seconds she opened them again and looked around. The sky over head was red mixed with slashes of purple. All around her were floating platforms. "How did I end up in Nevermore?" sitting up she was startled by a meow as an orange cat tumbled from it's resting place on her chest. "Sorry, didn't see you."<p>

The cat stretched and stood up, it's fur was streaked with black, and it's eyes were red, they seemed to bore into her, looking into her soul. Standing shakily to her feet the empath took out her communicator and opened it. "Titans, this is Raven, report," her only answer was static. "Report." after switching over to the other channels she still found nothing but static. Sighing in annoyance she closed the communicator and placed it on her belt.

The cat meowed and ran a few yards away, before turning back to look at Raven and meow again. Raising an eyebrow Raven shrugged her shoulders and followed after the cat. The various platforms moved to create a pathway for them, revolving around in a circle to keep it going. Soon the cat led her to an old dilapidated house. It was surrounded by a spiked fence, like the ones around a cemetery in those horror movies Beast Boy liked.

The cat ran through the gate and headed for the door, and vanished through a pet door. Raven looked up at the foreboding and ominous house before making her way towards it, where in the door swung open for her automatically. "Come in," a voice called from within. "Come in and join us."

Stepping through the door Raven's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. She passed through a filthy kitchen, dirty dishes were piled up on the table as well as the surrounding counter. Mozart began to fill the house, following the sound Raven moved out into a living room where all she found was destroyed furniture was piled in a heap.

Continuing on Raven climbed the stairs on the other side of the room and followed the music to a room. Opening the door she found only a piano playing itself. Moving into the room she jumped when the door slammed to find a thin boy with black hair styled like horns, and dressed in a dark suit stroking the cat. "Welcome to our home, this is Teekl," he said, pointing to the cat. "And I am Klarion….. Bum, Bum, Bum….. The Witch Boy."

**End chapter 17**


End file.
